


Punishment

by AikoChong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoChong/pseuds/AikoChong
Summary: 或许他真的该好好想别人说他已经就婚了。噢，明天还必须向公司请个假。索尔想，他可不希望带着一副狼狈的模样去见人啊！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 锤基，涉及暴力

索尔没有想过当他有一天回到家后就被自己丈夫用乙醚弄昏。那东西的味道简直呛鼻，当那块淡蓝色的手帕盖了他半张脸时，索尔猛的倒抽一口气，下一秒就昏呼呼地，看着洛基阴笑的样子昏迷过去。他对自己的爱人太没戒心了。

再睁眼的时候索尔发现自己无法动弹，他稍微冷静了一下。他现在在房子的客房里，坐在一张木质的椅子上，双手被麻绳绑在后面，还绑得有些紧。两只脚被绑在椅子脚，更糟糕的是他阴茎已经勃起了，估计是洛基干的。

“醒了吗？”那是洛基的声音，他身上只是穿着一条内裤可一件黑色的衬衣。洛基向索尔走近，手里拿着一个环状的东西。等到索尔看清楚那个东西时他倒抽了口气。

阴茎环！洛基把那个东西锁在索尔已经勃起的阴茎上，那东西很紧，他欣赏着索尔扭曲的样子。

“为什么？”

“因为我生气了，亲爱的索尔。”洛基双手捧着索尔的脸，轻声说。然后他走到客房的床上，拿了一样东西，是一条皮鞭。

洛基生气了，不，他总是在索尔没注意时生气了。但这次不一样，他完全没有这样对待索尔过。

或许真的做了不得了的事情。索尔想，他总是这样，无意间让洛基生气。

洛基开始挥起手中的皮鞭，抽打在索尔的身上，时不时也打到他的阴茎和脸颊上，留下条状的红印。那很疼，虽然比不起一起玩橄榄球时断手的疼痛。

“知道我为什么生气吗？”洛基边说边继续着对索尔的惩罚，虽然他想停下来，但还是无法忍受那些女人看着索尔的样子。哦，还有索尔这个笨蛋总是迟钝地迎合对方时。

洛基把皮鞭扔掉，他前进去跨坐在索尔的身上，两人的阴茎贴在一起，索尔的前液把他的衬衣弄湿了一部分。洛基修长的手指轻轻触碰索尔脸颊上的伤痕，它们是红色的，有些肿，有一些甚至渗出一点点的血。洛基伸出舌头沿着那些红色的伤痕添，从脸上的，到胸口前的，他还恶趣地要了索尔的乳头，听到后者吃痛的嘶声。

“那些女人，跟你同一个部门的那个东方女子，还有公司咖啡店对面的服务生，我说的是那位总是把胸露出来的拉丁女人，和那个我们家附近那间购物铺里的金发女店员，健身房里那个黑人女子，还有更多。索尔，难道你没发现到她们正在对你调情吗？”洛基睡着，继续往下，然后他停止索尔的胯间，舌尖慢慢地描绘那根阴茎的形状。

“洛基，她们只是……”索尔想要说些什么，但被洛基打断了。

“闭嘴索尔，不是只是，没有只是。她们是在调情，她们相让你拥抱她们。”洛基腾出一只手给索尔做手活，另一只手伸到身后，在没有润滑剂的情况下给自己做扩张。

“而你索尔，我亲爱的丈夫，你认为你在拒绝她们，但你是在给她们希望。难道你没发现到她们的得寸进尺吗？她们的衣领一天比一天低，她们甚至差一点就碰到你的阴茎了。”洛基说着，站起身来，他从椅子旁边拿了一罐润滑剂，打开盖子倒在索尔的阴茎上。洛基接着跨做到索尔身上，他一只手握着索尔粗大的阴茎，在自己的后穴来回摩擦几下，然后对准自己的肛口，一点一点地坐下去。

索尔仰头倒抽一口冷气，那个可恶的阴茎环，还有洛基紧致温热的内壁带给他疼痛和快感。他爱人咬着牙齿将整根阴茎没入自己的身体，可能是扩张的过程没有充分准备，索尔看到他眼里流出来的眼泪。

洛基趴在索尔身上，他把脸埋进索尔的颈肩，适应着后穴里那根可怕的凶器。他刚才是特意不好好地完成扩张，他本来是想折磨他的丈夫，但现在情况看来自己也疼的差不多了。他双手环抱着索尔的脖子，扭动自己的腰，低幅度地吞吐着索尔的阴茎。

洛基看着索尔额头上冒出一点一点的冷汗，有些还沿着他的脸颊和鼻梁滑下来，洛基伸出舌头舔走那些汗滴，他突然狠狠地在索尔脸颊上那条被皮鞭弄出来的伤痕咬了一口，留下一排牙印。

“天啊，索尔，带着那样的，东西你居然还能这么大，嘶！你把我，填得很满。啊！”洛基操着自己，忘情地说。敏感地带一直被不断的摩擦，他们这样的姿势让索尔的阴茎进得很深。

抽插了一段时间后洛基突然停下，索尔感受到他脖子处洛基急促的喘气，他似乎很累。洛基从衣服的口袋拿出一把瑞士刀，索尔认的那个，那是他们前几年去瑞士旅行时买的，洛基一致很喜欢它。洛基双手绕过索尔，割开绑着他双手的绳子，获得自由后索尔稍微活动了一下双手。

“脚上的自己来。”

索尔从洛基手上拿过那把瑞士刀，低身去割开脚上的绳子。

“现在，索尔，到床上去，然后狠狠地操我。”洛基低声在索尔耳边说，同时还咬着他耳垂上的耳洞。那是他们刚在一起不久时一起打的，两人左右各一个。

索尔托着洛基的屁股站起身，然后把他扔到椅子旁边的那张床上。他把阴茎抽出来，用手套弄继续，那个金属制的环扣还套在上面，套的很紧，索尔觉得自己真的随时会一蹶不振。洛基打开自己的双腿，用手托着膕窝，索尔接着就把阴茎操进他张着的肉穴里。

肉体拍在一起的声音、呻吟和娇喘夹杂在一起，洛基觉得他快被索尔给操昏了，他如同一头野兽一样完全没有要控制自己的力量，他几乎用尽了力气在操他。

“快点！啊、我快到了！对，就是那样！啊！！”洛基在呐喊中到达高潮，乳白色的精液射到他胸前和下巴，嘴角上也沾了一点。

索尔在洛基进入高潮的期间并没有停下，他卖力地活动，但那可恶的阴茎环阻止他射精，高潮就在边缘，那太痛苦了。索尔意见不想再忍下去了，他伸手去扯那个小东西，他当然知道怎么打开，他们之前用过。

扯开阴茎环后索尔把它丢到一旁，心里发誓一定要毁掉那个东西。他再一次开始奋力地抽插，他身下的人已经没有力气了，洛基闭着眼睛，他现在连呻吟的力气都没有了。索尔最后慢下了速度，但他进得更深，好让自己的精液能射入洛基身体深处。

“别再让我生气了，亲爱的索尔。”洛基在最后轻轻地说。

或许他真的该好好想别人说他已经就婚了。噢，明天还必须向公司请个假。索尔想，他可不希望带着一副狼狈的模样去见人啊！

END


End file.
